Restraint
by sai-salamander
Summary: Cole gets a new power and tests it out with Zeke - arc restraints. Coke/Zeke


**a/n:** because there needs to be more Cole/Zeke in the world.  
**warnings:** pwp, swearing, the usual

* * *

Of course, Zeke'd expected Cole to turn up half-drunk from testing out his new powers, but he hadn't quite expected him to be so… well. Out of it? No not quite the words he'd use for this situation. Flat out horny as fuck, that fit much better.

He cracked open another two bottles and settled down next to Cole on their ratty old couch. Zeke leaned his shoulder against Cole's with a hefty sigh of pleasure, passing over one of the cold bottles with a grin.

"So where've ya been, brother? Not doin' anythin' too illegal I hope." Zeke sniggered. They both knew he didn't give a shit about the legality of most things, which made his words even funnier. Hell, he wasn't even too sure what kinda powers Cole'd got this time.

"Nah, nothing like that, don't worry," Cole replied, taking a swig from his bottle. It was nice and cold and he sighed with pleasure for both it and the company. "Got a new power though," he said, a smirk gracing his face.

They had a bit of a ritual with his new powers. Cole would learn something new, go out and test it out, and then when he had his usual fine control, he'd come back and test it out in a much more fun environment.

Well, whatever worked for them, and Zeke certainly never complained, especially not since he got to be Cole's test subject for the more, ah, creative uses of his powers. Not that he often used them in that way outside of their place, but still.

"Whatcha get this time?"

"How about I finish this drink and then show you?" Cole took another long swig and flashed a grin in Zeke's direction. "You'll like it."

Zeke grinned right back, distracted from his drink for a second. "Aw man, you gonna hold out on me? Gimme a clue at least."

Cole reached out his hand and wrapped his fingers around Zeke's wrist. "There, that's your clue."

"Huh?" Zeke scratched his head and then shrugged. "Eh, just show me when you're done." Of course, he might feign nonchalance but the truth of the matter was his stomach was doing lameass backflips at the thought of what the fuck this new power could be.

"Of course, I could just show you now then finish my drink while you wait for me," Cole said slowly and with relish. "Actually yeah, I think I like the sound of that." He leaned forward and set his drink on the coffee table and then turned to Zeke. "You want this, right? Know what to say as soon as you don't any more?"

Zeke nodded, throat dry. "Battery," he replied quietly, "don't worry man, I know. And yeah. Shit, I do want it. You know me."

Cole nodded. "Good. Now hold still." He gestured and clenched his fingers into claws, electricity springing from them to encircle Zeke's wrists. Two separate bands of it wrapped around as Cole tested his power, stretching it to see just what it could do. "Used this to pin reapers to the floor earlier," he commented, casual as if he were talking about the weather. "Wonder what else it can do."

He moved his fingers closer together, a look of concentration appearing on his face as the lightning manacles obeyed the wordless command, moving together until Zeke's wrists were joined by electricity in front of him.

Zeke watched, fascinated, as his arms moved without his consent. He could feel the pent-up power in those manacles, so close to causing pain but so goddamn controlled that they wouldn't. Not even a tickle. "Shit," he mouthed, eyes fixed on the blue glow. "That's fuckin' hot man."

Cole smiled, satisfied, then took back hold of his beer and swung himself up onto the sofa so he was cross-legged. Perfect viewing angle. He took a drink of his beer and ran his eyes up and down Zeke's body, eyes lingering over the electricity holding his wrists together.

Licking around the edge of his bottle, Cole held Zeke's gaze heatedly. "How do you want it?" he murmured, possibilities flashing through his mind. "I could sit like this and you could ride me. Or I could put your hands behind your back and fuck you over the couch."

Zeke shivered visibly, and he would have been fiddling with his fingernails if his hands'd been free. As it was, he just flexed and unflexed the muscles in his arms instead, wondering what'd happen if he touched the manacles with any other part of his body. "How about the table," he said, throat dry. "That's some damn sturdy shit."

Cole downed the rest of his bottle and stuck it on the floor before reaching over to tug Zeke closer. "Still not sure how much I can do with these," he growled, running his finger across the line of electricity. It sent a crackle along it after his touch and he knew it'd drive Zeke wild. Always did.

With one movement, he pulsed the crap from their low table and grabbed Zeke, seating him on it as he sank to his knees on the floor. Looking up at Zeke, Cole released the manacles, holding his gaze the whole time. "Hands behind your back," he purred, running his own hands down Zeke's thighs.

Zeke obeyed. "That's it. Keep them there." Cole flexed his fingers, much less of a movement this time, and the manacles sprang back into life, cuffing both Zeke's wrists and trailing a rope of electricity between them this time.

"That's different," Zeke commented, flexing his hands experimentally. He hissed as the movement made flesh come into contact with electricity, sending a tingle of pleasure down his whole body as it usually did. "Shit! Come on Cole man, you just gonna sit down there and watch the fuckin' show?"

Leaning in, Cole nibbled Zeke's bottom lip before pushing him further back on the table – enough so that he could get between his legs with ease. Of course, there were clothes involved but some swift fumbling soon sorted that out. Cole yanked Zeke's pants down, freeing his already-raging erection, and then went for his own.

The air hitting his dick made Cole gasp and arch up against Zeke, all thoughts of being in control gone in the moment. Their dicks rubbed together and Zeke had to steady himself against the table before he fell over backwards. Gave him better friction though, but god he wanted to wrap his arms around Cole and hold him closer, just to get him to fuck him already.

Cole bent and sucked a mark in Zeke's neck, biting it hard and then chasing it with a little kiss and a lick, and Zeke moaned loudly in his ear. "Fuck Cole, come on," he said urgently.

Cole laughed, his voice deep and gravelly, and he peppered Zeke's neck with kisses, moving aside his shirt to plant them on his belly and then lower. "Gonna take my time," he murmured, "so no complaining or I'll take even longer." He grinned and flashed a look up at Zeke before bending and swallowing the whole of his dick, hands curling to cup his balls and stroke them as he moved his mouth. He loved seeing Zeke like this, hearing the stream of curses that inevitably fell from his lips. Normally Cole liked to feel eager hands holding his head in place, but he found that holding Zeke in position like this was different, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

He pushed a finger further down and circled Zeke's ass, coming up for breath and flicking his tongue against the slit of his dick. "You want this?" he purred, nuzzling Zeke's cock at the same time as taking hold of his own. A guttural groan fell from his lips and he leaned forward, steadying himself against Zeke's belly until he adjusted.

"Shit yeah," Zeke replied, breathless. He bucked underneath Cole's touch, careful not to let himself slip backwards and land on the manacles. "This is like a fuckin' workout man. Gonna have me-" Zeke stopped, losing all speech as Cole slipped a wet finger inside him. "Oh fuck. No more fingers Cole, come on man, don't make me beg."

Resting his chin on Zeke's thigh, Cole shot him a grin. "I like it when you beg," he murmured. "But since you ask I guess I can be nice." Cole moved into a sort of crouch, pushing Zeke against the table a little more until he was settled between his legs. Without waiting, Cole thrust inside Zeke hard. He paused, panting, to gain control of himself. He didn't want this to end with a few quick thrusts goddamn it, so he took a deep breath or two and concentrated.

Zeke rolled his hips with a gasp, driving Cole deeper into his ass until yeah, he couldn't go any further. "Shit," he said, eyes closing and head dropping back. "Shit, move Cole."

Cole obliged, pulling a way out of Zeke before sliding slowly back inside, keeping a blissful pace that had them both moving together or at least as much as Zeke could move with his hands the way they were. And yeah, it would've been even better perhaps to have Zeke's hands all over him like they usually did, roaming and touching and scratching, but this? Fuck.

Leaning forward, Cole sucked another mark into Zeke's skin - on the collarbone this time - leaving a bruising circle scattered with teeth marks behind. Their movements were still lazy and slow, Zeke moving to meet Cole's thrusts with his usual grunted swearing.

"Ah fuck, Cole, fuck fuck fuck. Come on, harder you bastard! Fuckin' harder!"

Cole grinned, getting some leverage on the floor with his feet and planting one hand firmly on the table, the other one moving up to cup Zeke's cheek as he fucked into him hard. "Since you ask so nicely," he panted, feeling the burn in his calves from their position, "guess I'll give it to ya." He slammed into Zeke, grunting from the effort of it and the heat building in his stomach. Fuck, but it felt amazing.

The increased pace made him breathless enough that his words were coming in harsh gasps until Zeke came with a yell, head dropping backwards as he rode his orgasm. His eyes were squeezed shut in bliss as Cole followed, harsh jerks of his hips driving him painfully deep into Zeke before he was spent.

With a strained movement, Zeke managed to give Cole a hard, near-bruising kiss, biting down on his bottom lip as they broke apart. He laughed breathlessly. "Holy shit man, that was fuckin' awesome."

"I should do this more often, hm Z?" Cole pulled out of Zeke with a wince, then toppled them both back onto the sofa. With a tired wave of his hand, the manacles disappeared.

"Damn right ya should," Zeke replied, grimacing as he felt wetness trickle down his thigh. He ignored it, turning instead to drape himself across Cole. "Now shut it and lemme sleep. You fucked the life outta me, now I gotta sleep it off."

Cole laughed, but didn't exactly disagree. He was getting pretty crushed by Zeke, but a half-assed movement had him tilting to the side until he was right up in the corner of the sofa. He wrapped himself around Zeke until they both fit comfortably together; sticky as fuck still, but warm and comfortable enough that Cole didn't give a shit. He pressed his head against Zeke's hair, breathing in his familiar smell, and fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
